The present invention relates to device discovery and establishing network communications with the devices.
An increasing number of networks use specially adapted protocols and processes for dynamically configuring and generating a network topography. These networks are sometimes deemed ad-hoc networks as the devices attached to these networks are configured into the network relatively quickly and often just prior to communication. Because of their dynamic nature, the ad-hoc network is well suited to work with mobile devices seeking to quickly enter and communicate over the network. Growth and popularity of these ad-hoc networks has tracked the growth of mobile devices.
In practice, devices in ad-hoc networks periodically discover each other and establish communication connections. These connections remain open while the devices involved in the ad-hoc network exchange a stream of information or anticipate sending additional information. Connections between the devices generally end when the devices leave the network or stop transmitting information for a predetermined time interval. For example, this would occur in a wireless network if a wireless device moves outside the range of the wireless base station or fails to send data over the network during a maximum time-out period.
Unfortunately, there is a high overhead cost associated with discovering and maintaining these networks. A great deal of time and energy is spent performing discovery when devices enter these ad-hoc networks. Discovery requires devices to transmit and receive information for an indeterminate time period prior to performing data transmission with each other over these ad-hoc networks. With the limited power supply in the mobile device, energy spent during the discovery process detracts from the actual communication time available once the devices establish their network connections. Moreover, many connections with devices are maintained unnecessarily in the ad-hoc networks. Mobile devices may spend their energy keeping a network connection established even after they have completed communicating and other devices have left the network.
In general, devices and networks need to better accommodate the characteristics of ad-hoc networks and utilize their resources more efficiently in light of these and other considerations.